Amor para siempre
by El almirante
Summary: Ya no podía caminar por sí misma, no sin él a su lado, el viento del tiempo es demasiado fuerte, debería haberse acostumbrado a las cosas que te hieren, pero ahora se, que nuestro amor es eterno... LuNa.


**_Amor Para Siempre. Soñar Para Siempre _**

_Ya no puedo caminar por mí mismo _

_El viento del tiempo es demasiado fuerte _

_Aah, deberías haberte acostumbrado _

_A las cosas que te hieren, pero ahora... _

_Aah, abrázame así _

_Este corazón húmedo _

_Si en este tiempo que siempre cambia _

_Hay amor inmutable _

La fría noche había llegado tan rápida y repentina como un susurro lejano, como un suspiro distante. una noche más de fría soledad la acogía suave y tristemente en su manto oscuro. No había estrellas en el cielo. y si las había ella ya no las veía, no podía disfrutar de su luz por que su mente estaba encerrada en los recuerdos, momentos lejanos que ya nunca volverían, recordaba cada instante de su vida como si de viejas fotografías se tratase, esperando su momento.

Tenía un frío espantoso a pesar de las gruesas mantas que la cubrían, por que era un frío diferente de aquellos que te erizan la piel, un frío diferente a los que te provocan rechinar los dientes, este frío le helaba el corazón y le congelaba la sangre porque era el frío de la soledad y la tristeza. ya no habrían segundas oportunidades, ni nuevos viajes, ni mas aventuras.

Todo había llegado a su final.

Pero ella estaba lejos de sentir miedo, tristeza si y soledad también pero no miedo, su existencia estaba llegando a su fin físico porque su vida, su esencia había muerto en el mismo instante que él había fallecido, en el mismo momento en que él le había regalado su último aliento al aire dejándola con bellos recuerdos.

Bellos recuerdos que alejaban cualquier sentimiento de miedo o arrepentimiento, bellos recuerdos de una vida que volvería a vivir sin dudar ni un segundo. los momentos felices parecían hermosas notas musicales llevadas por el viento de la tarde, haciéndola sentirse en un mundo distinto al que la rodeaba.

Y él, él también había llegado como el viento, tan repentina he inesperadamente pero tan oportuno, él siempre era oportuno, se había convertido en su amigo, en su amor para volverse del eje de su vida en **su **vida cambiando su mundo, ofreciéndole al alcance de la mano un sin fin de posibilidades maravillosas y ella había aceptado, y le había agradecido estando simplemente a su lado, acompañándolo en todos los momentos. Y cuando se dio cuenta ella ya no pudo dar un paso sin saber si él estaba deacuerdo, sin saber que él estaría a su lado. y ahora. ahora que estaba sola ya no sabía que hacer.

Ya no tenía la protección que siempre le ofrecía su calido abrazo, ya su presencia no le daría las fuerzas para seguir ¿Pero seguir que? Ya no tenía nada más que seguir, ya no habría viajes ni aventuras, no habría más sonrisas y risas compartidas, ya no habría suaves pláticas ni momentos de risas. Él ya no estaba y no le quedaba nada más.

Tan solo esperar.

_Abrazarás mi corazón? _

_Deja de sufrir por las lágrimas _

_Mi corazón ya está destrozado _

_Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre _

_Sólo los pensamientos que fluyen _

_Intensa y tristemente _

_Entierran y agotan el tiempo _

_Oh, dime por qué _

_Todo lo que veo es azul en mi corazón _

Luego de su muerte los minutos parecían haberse cruelmente alargado cada vez más, haciendo su propia muerte más larga, dolorosa y triste aun. Ya no comía, ya no se levantaba de su cama ni lloraba, aquellas lágrimas que parecían arroyos cristalinos inagotables dejaron de avanzar por sus mejillas dejando su triste rastro en la pálida piel, pero alguna que otra vez alguna solitaria lágrima de cristal volvía mojar la suave almohada. No hablaba con nadie, las fuerzas ya no las tenía, y tampoco reconocía a nadie, aquellas queridas personas se habían convertido en sombras vaporosas que la consolaban con palabras cálidas de aliento a las que ella trataba de agradecer y distinguir pero simplemente no podía. En las últimas semanas todo lo que no fuera acerca de su capitán pelinegro se había borrado cruelmente de su mente, imágenes arrancadas como las paginas de un libro y si la imagen de él no desaparecía era por que estaba escrita demasiado profunda en su corazón y esas palabras, esas pinturas tan recónditas en el espíritu ni una enfermedad las puede borrar.

Su corazón se encontraba en pedazos, como los cristales de una copa caída y se habían convertido en viejos recuerdos que iban y llegaban a su mente como fugases luciérnagas, con personas que sabía que quería pero a las que no les podía poner nombre, personas arrancadas de su mente. Y el tiempo siempre veloz cuando llega el momento final decidió pararse para hacer más prolongada su agonía, solo los recuerdos podían volver el dolor a un segundo plano acelerando el tiempo.

Cuanto lo amó. cuanto lo amaba y lo amaría por siempre. El había sido más allá que una persona importante en su existencia, no solo había sido su compañero de cuerpo y vida sino también su compañero de alma, eso lo sabía con seguridad. Y ese lazo iba más allá de cualquier cariño existente, iba más allá de la vida o la muerte y mucho más lejano de la compresión lógica y humana, solo aquellos que habían amado con tal fuerza ardiente e intensidad eran capaces de entenderlo, de entenderla a ella y de entender todas las acciones de su vida que siempre había parecido una tormenta triste ante los demás.

_Te quedarás conmigo _

_Hasta que pase el viento? _

_Otra vez salen fluyendo todas mis lágrimas _

_Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre _

_Quédate conmigo, así _

_Abraza mi corazón _

_que tiembla al amanecer _

_Oh, quédate conmigo _

_Aah, todo se podría acabar ya _

_En esta noche sin fin _

_Aah, cosas que perder _

_No tengo ninguna, sólo tú _

Su vida no había sido la más tranquila pero ella dudaba que otra persona hubiese sido más feliz que ella. En aquellos momentos de soledad en los que se sentaba viendo el atardecer llegaban las voces de aquellas personas que le decían que no valía la pena esperar, que él nunca volvería pero ella simplemente agitaba la cabeza. El siempre volvía, su sombrero era la prueba de ello, aquel sombrero de paja, era su tesoro… y suyo también,

_El mas preciado…_

_Y siempre me escogías_

_Lo dejabas en mis manos…_

_Tu tesoro…_

_Haciendo saber…_

_Que yo era alguien especial para ti…_

_Y luego me lo dijiste…_

La señal unanime de que volveria de tus batallas, las cuales no podía recordar el nombre y habías vuelto siempre que ella creía que no lo haría. había vuelto para decirle adiós. y volvería ahora, por que su conexión iba más allá de lo físico, ellos estaban conectados por sus corazones y eso era y es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Quería volver a verlo. quería volver a sentir sus brazos y volver a ver su sonrisa con tanto anhelo y tanta desesperación que le rasgaba el alma como si de un cuchillo cortando papel se tratase, era todo tan doloroso y llego un momento en el que dejaría de sentir dolor, pero el frío fue pasando, fue haciéndose un recuerdo taciturno de una vida llena de enigmas.

Y ahora esperaba pacientemente su destino, el destino que ella había elegido por su propia voluntad y que felizmente había aceptado.

Las sombras se arremolinaban en su borrosa vista, como molinos de colores en un sueño. cuando cerro los ojos supo que más nunca vería a aquellas amigables sombras y lo único que pudo hacer fue regalarles la más fugaz de las sonrisas como agradecimiento, de esas que parecen ilusiones creadas por las mentes desesperadas. y sus palabras también fueron desapareciendo paulatinamente, convirtiéndose en ecos lejanos que no podía entender con un sueño extraño que se apoderaba de cada parte de su enfermo cuerpo, ese sueños que algunos llaman eterno.

Pero ella no tenía miedo, al contrario, una sensación de alivio se extendía por todos lados como el agua llenando una copa y como un halo mágico sobre ella estaba la esperanza, una esperanza que la hacía sentirse tranquila y feliz ¿lo vería de nuevo? ¿Vendría a abrazarla? ¿La llevaría consigo para no dejarla, para amarla por siempre?

El pensamiento lleno de pura inocencia la hizo sonreír mentalmente con un poco de ironía, las cosas a su alrededor estaban comenzando a sentirse ausentes, ya no sentía las gruesas mantas que la arropaban y los ecos habían desaparecido por completo, sentía como si flotara en un mar de oscuridad ¿Qué vendría ahora? Tal vez la soledad. una soledad repleta de sueños, sueños que eran su vida, ilusiones que nunca había podido realizar y muchas otras que había logrado obtener, así como aquellas que se habían roto como la porcelana ¿Su presente ilusión también se rompería? ¿También quedaría esparcida en el suelo como pedazos rotos de vidrio?

_Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre _

_Quédate conmigo, así _

_Abraza mi corazón _

_que tiembla al amanecer _

_Oh, Te quedarás conmigo _

_Hasta que pase el viento _

_Ya más cerca que nadie _

_Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre _

_Ya no puedo caminar más _

_Oh, dime por qué _

_Oh, dime de verdad _

_Enséñame el significado de vivir _

Y sintió lágrimas calientes rodar desde sus ojos y su corazón, perdiéndose en la profundidad de su mente, como mariposas moribundas buscando un lugar en el vacío para descansar. El calor primaveral que había aparecido con sus lágrimas desapareció, dejándola con un sentimiento de tranquilidad, las lágrimas gruesas se habían reemplazado por distantes gotas saladas. y las imágenes comenzaron a pasar a una velocidad tan pausada que podía ver cada detalle en ellas, había una mujer alta y hermosa de cabello naranja a la que no pudo ponerle nombre, así como no pudo hacerlo con todos los demás que aparecieron en aquellas distantes imágenes, no pudo hacerlo con aquel muchacho mentiroso y de gran nariz, ni con el joven rubio que siempre le sonreía al cocinar, tampoco pudo hacerlo con la muchacha de cabello negro, ni con el hombre de mirada seria y cabello verde, o la pequeña criatura de nariz azul, el entusiasta hombre mecánico, . Y así pasaron muchas personas, por algunas como las primeras sentía un amor inmenso que llenaba el vació que sentía en su corazón por otras sentía respeto, por algunas miedo y por otras pocas desprecio, pero ninguna de esas personas tenía nombre. Solo él. El que le sonreía siempre amablemente, el que se preocupaba por ella. Él.

Luffy

El nombre resonaba como eco en una cueva oscura dentro de su frágil y quebradiza mente.Y un suave susurro infantil fue una de las últimas cosas que escucho.

Caía, caía. había abajo. abajo. envuelta en un conocido manto lleno de calidez, en un abrazo perfectamente conocido, frenéticamente deseado y locamente esperado.

¿Era una ilusión de su ya cansada mente? No. lo sentía, el mismo calor. la misma intensidad de siempre. él había venido por ella. Su querido Luffy había venido a buscarla, había regresado por ella como tantas otras veces. solo que esta vez sería para estar juntos por siempre. en la eternidad.

Y cayeron, cayeron, cayeron.

En un calido abismo.

_Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre _

_Entre lágrimas que fluyen _

_Hasta que las brillantes estaciones _

_Pasen eternamente _

_Amor para siempre _

_Fin. _


End file.
